Debris
by Boothelilghost
Summary: young justice are sent on a simple mission, retrieve the item and bring it back to HQ. after being split into three smaller groups to retrieve the item. seems simple enough until something goes wrong and a huge explosion goes off.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my first story so please have mercy on my soul. I apologize for any grammar, spelling and sentence structure that has slipped passed me, I will try to take care of it. Any-who, Constructive criticism and comments are always welcome and I obviously do not own DC or young justice… I mean I wish I did, but I don't. Sooooooooo, please enjoy the story. (Please review)

Kid Flash sat in the midst of burning rubble, ears ringing while he began breathing in the thick smoke. Every breath of the smoke burned his lungs. He tried to stand amongst the rubble around him. As he stood the felt a sharp pain in his leg and clasped to the ground, he looked down to see a metal rod jabbing out of the side of his leg. He look around for the rest of his team.

"ROBIN, ARTEMIS , KAL, ANYONE!" kid flash yelled in agony.

He heard a groan in the distance. He didn't know what to expect, but anything could be better than just laying here he thought. Although It was clearly not the logical option but he dragged himself across the debris. Slowly he moved each arm and dragged his body against the ground. he winced as he felt every piece of concrete, cement, and glass dig into his skin. Even though he was feeling immense pain, the smoke was burning his eyes, and clouding his vision, he kept going. The adrenaline in his body keeping him from stopping. As he began to come into closer proximity of where the noise was coming from he notice a small child layed sprawled across the remains of the buildings and roads. He crawled up next to the child.

"hey, are you okay" The redhead said in a loud, but worried tone. "Hey, Hey Kid are you okay"

Not using his better judgment he started to shake the kid. Nothing happened. He flipped the kid over, then realize this kid was... robin. Robin had burn across this arms gashes from his shoulder down to his abdomen, cuts and bruise all over his body, A metal rod impaling his didn't know what to do. He entered a complete state of panic.

"Oh god, OH GOD WHAT THE FUCK DO I DO." He screamed in pure hysteria and anguish. "SOMEBODY, SOMEBODY HELP! PLEASE! MY FRIEND HE NEEDS HELP! HE'S GOING TO DIE! SOMEBODY HELP!

Everything went black.

Wally open his eyes. The feeling of dysphoria flooded his body. He Jerked his head side to side to try to piece together with how little he could think, talk or even focus.

"This one's waking up"

"Give him a little more Thiopental"

Wally was still until a tall man came at him with syringe, Then wally when into a full blown panic. Wally started to scream on the top of his lungs "HELP! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP!"

Then wally just started screaming he didn't even try to make coherent words.

"Hold him down. hold the boy down ." He heard as he felt pressure on his arms and legs, Then he felt the needle prick into his skin, after that his vision went black as he fell unconscious.

*********************************earlier that day*************************************

Today was like any normal boring day. They haven't had mission in a long time so they have just been trying to keep themselves occupied, Robin was trying to teach Superboy how to play video games , Aqualad was watching Robin attempt to teach Superboy how to play video games, Artemis was reading near the kitchen and Miss Martian was baking , but Wally he was busy snacking… and flirting. while unsuccessful wally would try to woo Megan over with his "sweet pickup lines".

"Hey sugar what'cha cookin" Wally said while stuffing his face with chicken whizzes.

"Hi, Wally. Well I'm not sure, I'm really in the mood for something sweet though." The sweet martian said while reading her cook book.

"Nothing is as sweet as you babe." Wally flirtatiously said.

As Artemis rolled her eyes, Kid Flash was getting death stares from Superboy.

" I could make some cupcakes." Miss Martian said hoping to get the other members on her team's opinions on the decisions at hand.

"The only cupcake I need is you." Wally stated as he winked at Miss M

It was at this point in time Artemis wanted to smack her book against her face.

Just in the nick of time Red Tornado waltz into the room.  
"Batman would like to see you, for a mission briefing."

As soon as that was said The whole team Jumped up, and was ready for action.

As the whole team was walking towards Batman, Kid flash started to chat with Robin.

"Hey Rob! How did teaching Superboy how to play Mario Kart go? Wally asked with a smirk on his face.

"It was fine. He actually did decently well… I mean we might need a new controller, but it went well." Robin said with a tad bit of uncertainty in his voice.

Wally laughed "M'Kay whatever you say Rob."

"So how did your flirting go, cupcake?" Robin said with a smart-alecky tone.

"Well… It went great and I think she's TOTALLY into me." Wally said while try to play it off cool.

" OKAY whatever you say "sugar"." Robin said sarcastically.

"what would you suggest Rob. What would your romantic advice be?" Wally said with a sassy tone.

"Well, first of all, she's not into you, you need to move on" Robin stated bluntly. " and second of all, Ther-"

"WAIT! What kind of advice is that!" Wally interrupted

"Reasonable advice" Robin stated with certainty now as I was saying " Ther-"

"Listen up" Batman said in a stern tone. "Lexcorp Has been heard to be in possession of vast quantities of kryptonite. We need you to confiscate the kryptonite and bring back to Headquarters. Is on the East side of metropolis I will send the coordinates to you immediately as well as map of the area. We'll need to separate the team into three group A will be creating a distraction, The guards that work for Lexcorp are heavily guarded so you NEED to be careful. Group B You'll be in charge of getting information about how they got the kryptonite you can do this any way you like as long as you get it done. Group C You are in charge of getting the kryptonite you need to be stealthily, quick and good at hacking the security is more than top notch you'll need to know what you are doing. Any questions?" batman said before a long period of silence. "okay have your leader split up your groups and then head out."

Hi guys sorry for the cliffhanger.

I also want to apologize if characters become ooc. I will try my best not to do so.

I you guys have any suggestions on how the story should go, or if you have writing tips i would appreciate it if you tell me. :)

Anyway Please review 3

(I will try to update as much as possible.)

Thanks for reading!

Bye Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and sorry on how that ended I wasn't sure how to end it so I kinda just did… does that make sense… no… okay I'll move on. Any way I might try to do a fight scene In the future so I apologize if it's bad.( if anyone wants to give me advice on that it would be greatly appreciated. [hint-hint wink-wonk]) I apologize there are any issues with spelling, grammar or sentence structure (and names/code names sometimes the spell check I use likes to change them.) . ( I will try my best to eliminate the problem.) Any comments or constructive criticism are really appreciated, AND last, but not least, I sadly do not own DC...I wish I did. Now without further addoooo… adew… adue...idk… Please enjoy the story! ( Plz Review)

**********************************************************************************************************************************

Once the mission debriefing was over the team was put into these three groups superboy and aqualad were put into team A, The diversion team, Artemis and Miss Martian were put into team B, The information gatherers, and Wally and Robin were put into team C, the infiltrators. Every thought that the mission was going to be simple enough, I mean it is just a lap. There should only be scientist and security guards. It was going to be a piece of cake.

"Now Rob, What were you going to say. If you don't tell me I might go insane." kid flash said in a very impatient tone.

"I was Just going to say That there are other people who might like you and have feelings for you, you just have to look around." Robin said in a slightly flustered voice.

"Is it someone on the team." Wally said while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Pfffftttt I don't know, and why you asking me questions about relationships, I'm single AF!" Robin said in a very defensive manner.

"Yessssh sorry I ask." Wally said while trying to quickly think of another subject to talk about. "How about you Zatanna, are you to a thing?"Wally asked hoping to get an interesting answer.

"Me and Zatanna, No way we're just friends." Robin said in whelmed manner.

"Ya Right!" Wally said. seriously doubting Robin.

Robin was Wally's best friend, he was like the brother he never had. He knew no matter what he'd do, no matter how stupid. Robin would always be there for him. They've done so much together been on missions, fought battles. If there is anyone Wally trusts it's Robin, and glad that robin trusts him, It had only been a couple of weeks since robin had told him his secret identity, so they honestly have a strong bond.

After a while of conversing Wally and the team had finally made it to their destination, and Miss Martin had already established a mental link.

"Hey Lady's" Artemis said in a sassy tone " Maybe instead of talking we should be getting on the move."

" Yeshhh Grumpy much…" Wally mumbled under his breath.

"Well she has a point you know." Robin whispered

"Well I-ugh- hate imitating when she's right." Wally mumbled in a flustered tone of voice.

"You don't think I can tell." Robin said in a teasing manner

"You don't think I can tell" Kid flash said mockingly as they when out on to the field.

The whole team went to there positions Miss Martian and Artemis decided to go over to main Labs. Miss Martian would read minds as Artemis would use a flash drive with a virus that would take a record information, copy emails that were sent and received without pass codes. Kaldur were on their way to the main doors to cause a major distractions, and while all that was going down robin and kid flash were in the air vents trying to make their way to the to the storage center where the kryptonite was being held. The air vent were tight, cramped and dusty. this was not a place Wally felt comfortable. He couldn't run, he couldn't move, he felt as if he didn't even have breathing room, but Robin was use to this. He was used to infiltrating building, secret organizations with batman. Wally wasn't surprised if batman taught him how to do everything known to man. Once they were at the correct place they waited until a tall adult with brown hair typed in the code then pressed their hand on the scanner then scanned their eye. The security was thorough to say the least, but once the adult walked threw the doors Robin hopped down and put a bat device on the keypad and "ding" the door opened and robin signaled for Wally to come down, which he did, then they suck into the doors and hide but to their surprise no one was there. the room was empty. there wasn't anyone or anything in the room except a small safe in the middle of the room. Robin went to open it to make sure it was the kryptonite, but once he opened it they both heard a "beep beep beep beep". It was a bomb and It was set to got off in ten seconds. They both stop for a second then looked at each other, they knew what to do. Kid Flash grabbed Robin and ran as fast as he could while robin notified the rest of the team.

-9-

"Guys there is an explosive over in the site where the kryptonite was supposed to be you need to get everyone out of here as soon a possible!"

But as robin was saying that a loud alarm started going off and solid metal walls enclosed them in their current location.

-8-

"SHIT!" "SHIT, SHIT, SHIIIIIT!" Kid flash yell with extreme panic sweeping him.

"KF!" Robin yelled "Pull yourself together. The team can still find us and rescue us."

-7-

But the truth was they didn't know if the team was going to save them. They didn't even knew if the team heard them. I mean they didn't get a response.

Robin started to think of exits and ways to escape while Wally was standing there in panic.

"KF." Robin said as he waited while Kid kept panicking " KidFlash!" Robin yelled at Wally, but he wouldn't calm down. "KIDFLASH" robin yelled as he smacked Wally across the face " Wally I need you help with this air vent I'm going to see if i can get us out or at least a safer distance."

-6-

Wally look at him in shock at first then with a calmer expression on his face he quickly unscrewed the screws then stuck Robin into the air vent.

-5-

Robin came back with the look of dread in his face.  
"There is no way out, There's something blocking the vent." Robin said hopelessly.

"What, No-no-no there has to be a way out." Kid flash said while trying to hold on to the last strands of hope he had left.

-4-

robin sat in the corner, the realization finally flooding over him. He realized, they were going to die.

"I'm not giving up." kid flash stated " I'm going to try to break the thing that's blocking the exit."

Kid flash rushed into the air vent.

-3-

"BANG!"

"BANG!"

"BANG!"

"BANG!"

-2-

Kid stop trying to unclog the vent and just lay there thinking "Is this it. Is this how I'm going to die."

Then he heard robin voice echoing through the vent. he crawled to the edge of the vent. He could see the space below from here, he could also see robin in the corner."  
-1-  
"Hey Kf." Robin said in a voice that was just saddening to hear. It sounded as all the hope that he once had just up and left his body.

"Yes, Rob." Kf said while staying in the vent.

"I just wanted to tell you that I-"

-0-

Then there was deathly silence as the entire building exploded then clasped into flames and debris. The two boys felt their boys fly off along with debris and rubble.

**********************************************************************************************************************************

AAWWWWWW SHHHEEEET! Robin got interrupted again, That must be annoying. Anyway if you guys want to have a lighter chapter that manifests itself as a dream sequence just tell me and please review and like 3. Thank you:3. I hope you liked it and if you have any writing tips or suggestions please tell me. (I am sorry if the characters become OOC.) 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I hope you liked the last chapter I don't know why but I have become addicted to cliffhangers… halp me. Any way I may attempt to write a fight scene In the future so I apologize if it's bad.( if anyone wants to give me advice on that it would be greatly appreciated. [hint-hint wink-wonk]) I apologize there are any issues with spelling, grammar or sentence structure (and names/code names sometimes the spell check I use likes to change them.) . ( I will try my best to eliminate the problem.) Any comments or constructive criticism are really appreciated, AND last, but not least… i do not, in fact own DC … I know isn't it a shocker. Now without further adue… ( I can now spell adieu! [Writer gains +1 self esteem]) Please enjoy the story! *cough* Plz Review *cough, cough* sorry about that must be allergies.

The air was thick and hot, with the smell of ash and debris. he felt nothing that was until he looked he looked down he felt an intense pain in his stomach, he saw all the gashes and bruises, but everything else felt like paper cuts compared to the metal rod impaling his stomach. Against his better judgement he got up and attempted to walk. After a couple measly steps he felt an all-consuming wave of pure pain, and then clasped. His vision faded in and out as he slipped into the void.

"Honey…" A soothing voice said in the distance.

"Silence"

"Darling… you need to wake up."

"Even more silence"

"Richard!"

Robin breathed heavily.

"Huh, wh-what's going on." robin said in immense confusion " Where am I." robin started to panic.

"Richard it's okay it was just a nightmare." said the familiar voice

Robin felt two arms stretch around him.

"Who are you?!." Panic Engulfed Robin's voice. "GET OFF ME!"

Robin kicked randomly managed to hit what felt like a lamp and a person as he fell down to the floor, scrambling away from the figure he had hit. Then a light turned on and robin looked at the figure in shock. It was Wally. How was Wally still alive, you know what here's a better question who was he still alive! They both blew up they are supposed to be dead. Right?

" Honey are you okay? you look like you've seen a ghost." Wally said. inching over to robin, slowly so that he doesn't scare Ricard.

"How are you alive." Robin said as he started to calm down. "How are we alive."

"Now I know I've done a lot of stupid things in the past, you don't need to be that rude about it." Wally said trying to lighten the mood.

"But we-we were at L-Lex-c-corp, a-and we," Robin started to hyperventilate as tears ran down his cheeks." we were in-in the building,and it e-exploded."

Robin took a breath of air. " We died, we-we should be dead."

robin was embraced in a hug.

"It's okay." Wally stated "It's gonna be okay, It was just a dream. You will be okay."

Richard cried for who knows how long and drifted to sleep.

Richard woke up some time later and got up. He was in the same room as before except Wally wasn't there. Richard got up out of bed ands looked around. The sheets were a lovely shade of blue with white pillows, There was a book case in the corner, a cheap night stand, where the lamp used to be, over in the other corner there was a desk with an off brand computer and monitor, The walls were a faded purple with posters and drawings all over the walls, almost all the drawings were labeled RJG, and the carpets look like they were supposed to be white, but they were stained gray. He went outside the room were the living room and kitchen were connected and painted an off white. He went over to Wally who was cooking breakfast.

"Wally are you cooking?" Richard asked

"Yes, why ya asking?" Wally asked out of an innocent curiosity

"I've just never seen you cook before," Richard answered. "I'm just not used to it."

" Well that's because you are never awake to see me cook." Wally said while grinning.

" Well, Why are you cooking?" after Richard asked Wally gave him a weird look a said.

"First off all because we need food to live, and second because I would never let my fiance go hungry, duh.

"Wait! fiance!? how long have we dated!" Richard said in shock.

"about ten years, you know I'm surprised it took you this long to ask me, but not that surprised." Wally said nonchalantly. " That will be okay to say this time but if you forget next year you'll have to cook your own anniversary breakfast."

Wally then slid Richard a plate of pancakes shaped as little hearts. " This is cheesy ." Richard thought " yet incredibly cute."

Richard smiled and said. "How long did it take you to do this?"

"Not thhhhaaaatttt long…" Wally lied while eating his pancakes that looked like very deformed hearts.

Richard smiled and got back to eating his pancakes.

"So where would you like to go after your class? It's your choice." Wally stated

"Class?" Richard questioned

" Ya you know your college art courses, are you sure you are okay?" Wally asks

"yes I'm fine."Richard answers. " When are those classes and when do they take place?"

"They take place in the big blue building on Kane Street, room D208. Are you sure you are okay."

"I promise, I'm fine." Richard said in flustered tone.

"Anyway, After your classes where would you like to go. I mean we have a some free time before the family dinner so, where do you want to go?

"Umm, I'm not sure… you choose."

"Okay Richard whatever you say." wally said teasingly. " Hmmmm… You know what there is a fair near by, how about we go there and rides, rides, eat food, have fun, then come back and change then we go to dinner. Does that sound good?"

" Yay! that sounds great!" Richard said happily.

" I'm glad" wally said as he got up and kissed Richard on the cheek. " Now you should go, you don't want to be late to classes."

Wally then picked up Richards empty plate and picked it up and then put those plates in the sink.

Richard then got up and started to leave for the door.

"Hey!" Wally yelled "Don't forget these!"

Wally then proceeded to hand Richard a backpack, some keys and a phone.

"Call if you need to. okay."said wally.

"Okay I will." Richard replied.

Then Wally ran up to Richard and gave him a kiss on the forehead, but Wally ran pretty slowly, and he was breathing heavily and visibly tired but Richard paid it no mind and headed to class. When he arrived at the class the room was full of people. He look around to try to see a familiar face, and he did there was Barbara. He decided to say Hi.

"Hi, Barbara. How are you today?" Richard asked in a happy spirits.

"Umm… I'm sorry, do I know you?" Barbara replied.

"It's me richard we've been friends for a very long time." Richard said while the hope visibly drained away from his face.

"I'm really sorry, I've lived here my whole life and I have never meet you." Barbara said awkwardly

"Oh, I'm sorry." Richard said as he walked away to find a new seat.

once he found a seat he sat down and took out his phone. "How could she not remember me. He thought. as he look around his phone. As he looked around the phone was empty no pictures, no apps, no social media, and there were only three contacts Fiance, Mom and Dad.

"What, How, m-my parents are dead!? Richard thought. "Wait calm down for all you know this could be Wally's phone, or Maybe this is my phone and those are Wally's parents."

So Richard just put it into the back of his head along with the other strange things that had happened today.

Once the class was over Richard head back to his house. he walked up to his apartment and put in the key unlocked the door.

"Wally. Wally where are you." Richard yelled as he walked into the apartment.

"I'm in the bedroom!" Wally replied.

Richard walked over to the bedroom door and opened it and when walk inside, Wally was there, and he was changing. It wasn't anything bad he wasn't as if he had seen him naked or anything. He was legitimately just putting a shirt on, but that didn't stop richard from going into full on blushing mode.

Wally then gave Richard a weird look and said " What?"

"Oh nothing." Richard replied. "I'll just get out of here while you change."

richard's face was pure red as he turned around.

"hey wait, I'm done you don't have to go." Wally stated.

"No it's fine I'll just be in the living." Richard said as he awkwardly waddled out of the room.

"I don't get what the big deal is you've seen me naked before, what's so bad about a shirt?" Wally stated

Richards face heated up even more " You mean we've "done it" before."

" I was talking about high school gym you perv!" Wally teased "But, Yes we've "done it"."

Richard face heated up into a blushing inferno.

"Anyway let's go we want to have time for the rides don't we." Wally said while laughing his ass off.

"Ya lets go." Richard said as his blush started to calm down.

As they enter the entrance of the park, Wally held Richard's hand and the walked up to the ticket stands and bought their Wally dragged Richard over to the bumper cars, then over to the bottle toss, and even though the game was rigged to be extremely difficult Richard still ended up winning Wally a giraffe, then to the ball toss which wally didn't do so good at, but on the fifth try wally won an elephant for Richard,after that they went to the house of mirrors and probably ended up laughing a little harder than they should have, then moved on to the some of the other roller coasters. Once they were done riding almost all the rides they stopped to grab some food. The first thing they decided to get was a funnel cake, the funnel cake was nominal and It melted in your mouth, then they got some cotton candy witch was sugary and sweet just the way it's supposed to be and then went over to the ferris wheel and got on. they sat there and enjoyed the night as they look at the city below and looked at all the lights then, Wally kissed Richard and the Richard laid his head on top of Wally's shoulder and enjoyed each others company. Once the ride was over they decided to go home so they could get ready for the dinner.

Once They got home they opened the door and when into the bedroom. they opened the closet doors and search through the depths of their closet and found their suits. Richard's suit is a really dark blue almost black, with a matching bow tie, it also goes with a black button up underneath and a black rose. Wally's suit was a classic suit black with a with a with button up underneath, but it did come with a lovely red rose. Then they put on their suits, Wally ended up having to get help tying his bow tie. Once they were done putting on their suits they went out on to the little balcony to get a little fresh air and to just talk in the privacy of their own home.

"Do you remember-"

_  
BOOM! another cliff hanger mwahahahahahahahahaahahhaa.  
I'm sorry that it's later than usual. I've a little busy getting ready to move. I tried to make it a bit longer than usual to make up for it.  
I really, really hoped you guys liked it, and don't worry the old plot was not forgotten. Btw did i do a good job at change the point of view? I hope so. I also put little batman easter eggs, or should i say robin eggs, HAHaHhHHA-HahHahHAHAhAAHhahAHAhahahahHHAHHAHAHAHHAHHahahhahHAh-*Cough cough* *wheeze, wheeze* *clears throat* HAHAhhaHAhAhH. Anyway. I'll let you figure them out, you don't have to, but you can if you want to. :) I really hope you review! Constructive criticism is always welcome. thank you! (btw sorry if i ended up making the characters ooc ) And if you end up having any writing suggestions or suggestions in general i would love to hear them because I would like to improve my writing. (Btw i'm starting school,and getting ready to move so I will still try to get things done in a timely fashion. Just wanted to let you know that if things are late that is why. Thanks for understanding, bye!


End file.
